On the Green
by Ninotsjka
Summary: I loved him ever since I first laid eyes on him. I will never forget it. Companion story to Screw you, Granger!
1. Ginny's troubles, boo hoo hoo!

On the green 

**Chapter one: Ginny's troubles, boo hoo hoo!**

_September 1st_

I loved him ever since I first laid eyes on him. I will never forget it. I went to sit down at the Gryffindor Table. I had just been sorted there. And there he was, sitting at the teachers' table, next to the Headmaster. Everybody else in my year was anxious about where famous Harry Potter was. True, I was curious about that too… but I couldn't take my eyes of him.  Of course he's many years my elder, and I can't think that he could ever see something in me. I'm just a Gryffindor. A plain, blonde Gryffindor with blue eyes, my long hair braided into pigtails. My freckles, yes I have freckles, though not as much as Ginny or her family.

I haven't exactly introduced myself have I? I'm Lindy Green and I'm doomed, because I'm in love with Professor Severus Snape.  

I've to tell further that I got this dairy for my birthday last August, so I guess I put it to good use. I'll tell about my fellow students also, but I guess mostly I'll be talking about my darling Severus. Or Sevvy as I called him.

_September2nd_

I know I'm one of the few people outside of Slytherin that actually likes Sevvy. I don't think many Slytherins like him that much either. Sure he's big, and has kind of a bad attitude, but inside his just a mere softy. And I like that bad attitude. It's kinky. I like to try new stuff… I find him very masculine. That hooked nose… those sexy black curtains called hair, draped loosely around his face… hmmm yummie… I can't think of anyone who looks better. Sure I'm not a first year anymore, I know about things. 

Most people in my year aren't even virgins anymore. I'm no exception. That stupid Draco Malfoy… Well at least he's a Slytherin. I'd say I got permission from Sevvy. (My way to relativate the damn thing!) It's not so much cheating on my Sevvy, as it was experimenting. And to know how Slytherins think, you'll have to be with a Slytherin. It turns out all they think about is sex, potions and how to get Gryffindors to lose points… 

But Draco's love making skills… ewww, never again. They're horrid. I didn't even like it. Absolutely no want for the female to come back for more whatsoever. I would have waited for Sevvy, but since it's illegal to sleep with a teacher… but on the other hand that is exactly what I plan to do. I don't know yet how I'm going to pull this off, but I'm going to. Otherwise my name isn't Lindy Snape Green!

~~~~~

Ginny kept complaining today. How Harry didn't mind that she had an eye on Dean… Dean is gay by the way. But since no one is allowed to know yet… everyone knows. At least the Gryffindors do. I caught him and Justin Finch-Fletchley once, snogging in a broom closet. Please! Don't you two know better places to go for that? 

What was I doing in the broom closet? I had to mop the floor near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in detention with Filch.. She had flooded it once again.  Never asked her what it was this time, afraid she'll flood the hallway even more!

Where were we? Oh, yeah. Ginny. How Potter had only eyes for Loony. Who's she kidding? She's still in love with the boy! Go figure! Her brother is not too happy about it. He probably has nightmares about his sister snogging his best friend. Emotional range of a teaspoon, my ass. Maybe when it concerns himself, but not where it concerns his sister. He's almost overprotective of her. Really! He sounds like my mother!


	2. Daydreaming at History of Magic

**Chapter two: Daydreaming at History of Magic**

_September3rd_

Ginny still hadn't complained enough about Harry today. Even Loony is better than Ginny when she's in such a mood! So during Potions and Herbology with the Ravenclaws I sided with her. Ginny mocked some more. 

At least she doesn't cry over Harry like Cho. Cho could give Moaning Myrtle a run for her money. The only thing missing now is the two of them crying their hearts out in the same toilet. Maybe that'll bring Filch in a better mood… he'll have only one floor to mope. 

Hey, I know the perfect solution for my problem. Set annoying Ginny up with that annoying Colin Creevey. Maybe they could also help getting me hooked up with Sevvy. But never mind now. I was talking about Potions with the Ravenclaws today. Standing next to Loony isn't too bad. She's so dreamy that she doesn't look at what she's doing half of the time.  Next to her my potions are perfect. Mind you, they are always perfect. I mesmerize everything Sevvy does, and what he writes down… No wonder I get only 'Outstanding' on my essays with him. There's only one disadvantage… I tend to daydream about him. Mostly during History of Magic. Binns wouldn't notice it even if my sexy Sevvy would come in only wearing a sock. Strategically placed of course. 

But Sevvy will never do such a thing. Perhaps if he was placed under the Imperius Curse… but then again he probably would be able to throw the curse of in the wink of an eye. 

But it hurts me sometimes. All I see is other people making fun of him. Feigning their undying love for him, doing dares to seduce him. They are pathetic. Even people you think possess an unrivalled intellect like Hermione have fallen for it. They don't love Sevvy like I do.

Did you know: Hermione is together with Ginny's youngest brother, Ron! I've never seen two people less like each other than those two. Too bad she had only two years of humiliation to go. (Humilation because of the Sevvy dare...) Why couldn't it be four? But it was only at the end of last year that she was dared to seduce Sevvy. 

_October 10th_

It's been a while since I last wrote. Not much has happened. True, I am a Prefect, but everybody has been surprisingly calm. Not even Draco or Peeves pulled a prank. It's way to quiet now that the Weasley twins have left. We need some new blood to spice Hogwarts up a bit. Well maybe Sevvy and I could assure a supply of new blood. I wonder what our children would look like. Beautiful I suppose. And in what House would they be sorted... A Gryffindor and a Slytherin... Interesting combination, but I love it. I'm not sure whether it is allowed though. At least it's not allowed before Graduation. NEWTs. That takes so long. I'm only in my OWL year... 

But on a more pleasant note... First Quidditch match on the season is coming up. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Sure I'll support Gryffindor, but I won't mind if Slytherin wins. They are equally good. At lot don't agree, but I have always heard that the best is supposed to do... Foul play always has been and always will be part of the game. And that is the way Slytherins knows best how to play. There's talent in Slytherin too, but there is no Seeker better than Harry. Even Malfoy knows it!

Malfoy, Seeker! He's quite a laugh really. He only became Seeker to annoy Harry. It strange what people exclaim in ecstasy!


	3. Shag the Slytherin

**Chapter three: Shag the Slytherin**

_October 20th_

Gryffindor won. No wonder. Like I said we have the best Seeker. But I did it. I went to Professor Snape to comfort him about Slytherins loss. I told him that there'd be a time again, when Slytherin would defeat Gryffindor again. Probably when Harry had left school. He started to rant about how Harry always seemed to haunt him etc. I even got as far as laying my arm casually on his shoulders. At the end he even hugged me. I was in seventh heaven. I guess he did it to thank me for my support. With the end I mean, before he realised I am a student. 

At that moment my plan when down the drain. He yelled at me… Subtracted forty points from Gryffindor and told me to, I quote, "get the hell out of his office!" But at least he hugged me. My sexy Sevvy hugged me! In a way I felt that he was quite excited about me too. According to his member I felt pressing against me during the hug.  Sevvy wants me! I can't believe it. 

The Slytherins would probably say that he obviously had seen "way to less pussy". I'm quoting Malfoy by the way. He said that to me after we _did it_ the first time. I say did it, because the way Malfoy does it, you can hardly call it anything else. And yes, it did happen more than once. Not because it was good, but well just because. It's the Slytherin way of life and I've got to get to know it; get used to it.

But Draco, well I can't stand him. He came to me yesterday. Wanting some more. I can recall our conversation perfectly.

"Hey Green, give me some pussy tonight!" 

"No, Malfoy. But it seems as if Blaise or Pansy are more than willing to…"

"Blaise is a guy! I'm not gay! I'm willing to try another taste tonight, but that's not the taste that I'm looking for."

"Well, you could try Cho Chang…"

"Too whiny, too blue."

"Hannah Abbott or Susan Bones?"

"Nah, too childish. They have pigtails!"

"I thought you'd like to nibble on pigtails! You do on mine…"

"Well… yours are different."

"Ginny then?"

"Weaselette?"

"Yes, her. Or is she too feisty for you?"

"No, but she'll never agree to come."

"I'll put in a good word for you! Where do you want to meet her?"

He thought. It was quite strange to see Malfoy thinking, I can assure you.

"The Room of Requirement!"

"I'll arrange it!"

And with those words I walked away. I haven't exactly told Ginny that it is Draco she'd meet in the RoR (short for Room of Requirement. It's way too long to repeat every time.) I hope he brings a lock for the damn room. But I certainly hope that Ginny is coming back with a better attitude than after she shagged Neville. Yes, she and Neville went all the way after the Yule Ball. She was in a terrible state of mind afterwards. I guess that's why she hooked up with that Corner guy from Ravenclaw. But they are both cheating on each other. Corner with the new Moaning Myrtle: Crying Cho. And Ginny, well she'll have Draco. I know she did Colin twice. But I got the impression that Colin wanted to photograph her as she reached her climax. She wasn't too pleased with that. Suits her right though. I'm off to find Colin. I want to frame one for Malfoy! 

_October 21st_

Ginny came back with a huge smile on her face. She said it had never been better. Is this the same Draco Malfoy we're talking about? Well, everybody his or her own taste. Talking about strange tastes though: Harry dates Loony! Who would have thought he had a thing for loonies? But then again… they are a lovely couple. Or so everybody keeps telling me. 

Ginny is annoying me once more. _Draco this, Draco that_. She actually wears a button that says: _I know what I want_ and with one tap it says: _I want to shag Draco_. The girl has completely lost her mind over the boy.  

Next time I'll set Draco up with Justin, the fag! It's a fag otherwise he wouldn't be snogging Dean in a broom closet. And which straight guy is called Finch-Fletchley. It a fag's name, I tell you. And it suits him, because he is one.  

Sevvy isn't too pissed with me, thank God. Luckily I didn't call him Sevvy Yesterday. That would have brought him even closer to the edge. He was back to his old self again. But I'm not. I kept looking at his robes, thinking about what was underneath it. Wonder who's better: sexy Sevvy or Malfoy!


	4. Can detentions be satisfactory?

**Chapter four: Can detentions ever be satisfactory?**

_October 24th _

Sevvy has little to do to be better than Malfoy. Well, in my eyes anyway. Ginny seems to think otherwise. Yesterday she got into this big fight with Ron! Finally some action in Gryffindor Tower! It was wonderful. The whole Tower could enjoy the fight. Seems like Ron isn't too happy that his baby sister is shagging Malfoy! He can even put sanctions on her. He is a Prefect. She's not. I am! Too bad the other Gryffindor Prefect is Colin Creevey! He is so annoying. But I got the picture of Ginny from him. I've magically copied it and blew one copy up. Then I sneaked into Slytherin. And left it in an envelope for Draco… on his bed in his dorm. He he he. He hasn't gotten back to me on the picture yet.   

Anyway. My position says I should maintain a good relationship with the teachers. And it works wonder well. I have just assigned myself the task of getting Professor Snape too love me. It may not happen this year. Or next year. I just has to happen before the end of my Seventh year. I know it's going to be hard. He's the teacher most people are dared to seduce and only very few succeed. Or better yet, none have succeeded yet. But where others have failed I will succeed.

Why? Because I really love him! It's all a matter of taste! Some people fall for Harry Potter, some for Draco Malfoy, and I happen to fall for Severus Snape! And by Merlin if it's meant to be than it will indeed happen. I can't wait!

_October 31st _

Halloween. This really sucks. I probably get suspended. Someone caught me giving Professor Snape a blowjob. It was Malfoy. Who else! But that wasn't the weird part Sevvy hadn't even noticed it was me. He never even noticed it was a student until after he came, loudly I might add, and Draco came running in, thinking someone was trying to kill my dear Sevvy.  

I enjoyed every minute of it. It's even worth getting suspended, but on the other hand. If Sevvy tells, he would be risking his own job also! So I guess he made a deal with Malfoy and I got a two months worth of detentions. The first is tomorrow. I hope I get to do it again!

_November 1st _

Yippee! I was right. This time Sevvy soundproofed the room. He found it relieved some of the tension the students placed on him during the day. So we set what the detentions for the two months were. If he had other detentions it would take place in the adjacent room. Which actually was the classroom, the place where I had done him yesterday. 

I like the taste of him. He tastes like grapefruits and pure chocolate. I only wish he would do the same for me. Just the thought that he would give me the same satisfaction I was giving him, make me walk through school with my head up in the clouds.  


	5. Who said anything about pregnancies?

**Chapter five: Who said anything about pregnancies?**

_November 15th_

It happened tonight. I slept with Sevvy. Draco helped a little. That good-for-nothing boy was finally good for something. He assured I was the only one in detention!

But Sevvy has slept with more than one student, as I understand it. He also did Hermione. And this morning Dumbledore told us that there are four pregnancies at the moment in school. Ginny, Hermione, Trelawney and McGonagall. What if Hermione is carrying Sevvy's child? I don't like the idea. But at least I was sensible enough to use protection! She's a year older than me she should be also a year more sensible!   
I still remember Draco's face as he heard about the pregnancies. I also remember Ron's and Sevvy's. They were all shocked. Ron had known about Hermione and his sister, but he didn't know about Trelawney. It seems he slept with her. I hear something about a stupid dare by Pansy Parkinson… Draco… Well that maybe because Hermione dared him to sleep with McGonagall or the fact that he and Ginny…

But anyway, when I went to Sevvy for my detention. He was way to tense. So he just let me take the initiative and all. He really needed me, tonight! To feel him in me… hmmm… It was wonderful. I still can't believe it. My dream has come true! 

_December 24th_

Ginny asked me to be her bridesmaid of honour. Because I helped her to get together with Draco… I still think she's a stupid git. One good point is that she will bother me less now that she's getting married tomorrow. She and Draco will move out of their Common Rooms and get their own rooms somewhere else in the castle. At least she can't be bothering me here anymore. Still leaves me with three other stupid girls in the room: Sheila Forrester, Brooke Royal and Shelly Cheeky. At least Ginny wasn't giggling all the time. Maybe I should stop taking precautions… I still have a month detention left with Sevvy! 

No, I can't do that to my poor Sevvy. He's too tense as it is, thanks to Hermione. I seem to be the only one to help him relieve some of it. I like to do it… Sevvy is a good lover! Nowadays I scream almost as much as he does. And only during are exercises. 

~~~~~

Just had detention again. Sevvy wants me to do detention twice a day during the holidays! I have no problem with that off course. I love him, but I'll wait before I take the precaution of until my last year. That way I actually have a diploma, before having a kid. 

Sevvy was also glad when I said that he didn't have to pay Hermione alimony if she was married to someone else. He was really full of joy because of that one. Now that I think of it. I might have forgotten the Anti-Conceivement Charm I've been using since November because of it! 

OOPS!


	6. Carelessness

**Chapter six: Carelessness**

_January 10th_

Thank Merlin! I got my period today! I told Ginny that I wanted some more detentions with Sevvy, so she suggested me to call hem that during class. It was hilarious.

"But Sevvy, isn't my potion the right thickness or the right colour then?"

"Detention, Ms. Green and 30 points from Gryffindor!"

The points didn't matter. I would get them back in the evening! Too bad is was only one evening. I wanted more. The pleasure Sevvy gives me; it's unrivelled.

Anyway the whole class sniggered. They all know that I have a thing for Sevvy, they just don't know that he also has a thing for me!

More developments. Ginny got married during Christmas holidays. Even Draco's dad was their. Bound and gagged, but he was there. Handsome man, that Lucius Malfoy. But a little bit too slippery for my taste.  All marriages took place at the Christmas holidays by the way.

Ginny's beginning to show. Not much, but she's due End June. Just like the rest. It looks like it's going to be a regular Baby Boom in June. The shame. Madam Pomfrey is going to be busy. Or maybe they should have a regular a nanny for the babies at Hogwarts. Especially since the teacher live at Hogwarts and the student couples need at least one more year at here!

_February 23th_

I haven't written in a long while. That's because I'm still in shock. It seems like I'm pregnant too. By Sevvy off course. But there is no way he's going to marry me. It would mean he would lose his job. So I have to take care of the baby on my own. I forgot the nanny… I will go to the Hospital Wing today. See if Madam Pomfrey thinks I'm pregnant too!

_February 24th_

Here is an account of what happened Yesterday!

"Madam Pomfrey" I had asked.

"Yes, Ms. Green?"

"Are there tests you can run to see if I'm pregnant?"

"Sure!"

She performed them.

"It must in the air or something! Yes, Ms Green, you are pregnant too!"

"Oh, no!" I replied. The Anti-Conceivement Charm hadn't worked properly. Maybe I had been sloppy, or Sevvy placed a Conceivement Charm…

"You want to notify the father, I suppose. I suppose we have another marriage in  the Easter holidays then…"

"No!" I said resolute.

"You're not going to marry the baby's father?" Madam Pomfrey said disbelievingly.

"I will not marry him. Not now anyway. Maybe later. But I will notify him!" I said as I rushed out of the Hospital Wing trying to find my Sevvy!

I knocked on his office.

"Enter!" he snarled. I loved his voice. So I entered.

"Ms. Green! What a pleasant surprise…" Snape said. His started unbuttoning his robes.

"No, sit down, Professor! What I have to tell is not so pleasant!"

"Well, what is it then?" he retorted as he sat down again.

"You know last months detention…" I began.

"Sure, it was wonderful, as always Ms. Green," he said. Wow, he almost never gave compliments…

"Well, I used a Anti-Conceivement Charm as always, but somehow it DIDN'T work…"

Sevvy's eyes widened. The little blood that was in his face started to leave it.

"You're pregnant?"

"That's what Madam Pomfrey said, ten minutes ago!" I confirmed his suspicions.

"How do I know that you haven't slept with anyone besides me!"

"You are a Leglimens, are you? You would know if I'm lying to you!" I answered his question. 

"I told Madam Pomfrey that I wasn't going to marry the father of my baby… I don't want you to lose your job!"

"But what about the baby, when it's born?"

"There will be a nanny here anyways for the other babies. I guess the baby will be born around October… We will find a way around it. And if you really want to marry me… you can wait until I've finished Hogwarts!"

"OK! But I will tell the Headmaster. I will tell that you _confided_ in me! I surely hope that at the end of this year I haven't fathered two babies!"

"I think that will be best. People can be _persuaded_ to tell things they don't want to tell, and this is not a secret that can stay secret for very long…" I said.

"Ms. Green, please help me remind that if Lucius Malfoy ever gets out of Azkaban I kill him!" he said on his way out to see the Headmaster.


	7. Dumbledore

**Chapter seven: Dumbledore**

_February 25th morning_

Well, Sevvy had his talk with Dumbledore… he has to go back tonight and bring me with him. I guess I have to. But I can see where Dumbledore is coming from. There are so many pregnancies around school nowadays. It really must be something in the air. All the girls get Muggle birth control pills, except for the ones for which it is already too late. Like Ginny, like Hermione, like ME!

Well, it doesn't matter anymore. But they sure don't want any more pregnancies. And in times of need Muggle solutions can come in quite handy.

_February 25th evening_

Well, I've been to Dumbledore with Sevvy.

"Come in, Severus!" Dumbledore had said.

"Ms. Green!"

He motioned us to take a seat. Sevvy stood, but I sat down. Sitting was so much easier than standing.

"Ms Green, Professor Snape has informed me of your situation. Madam Pomfrey had already said that you were pregnant. Professor Snape informed me last night about the details about the baby's conceivement…"

I didn't know what Sevvy had said, so I just nodded.

"There are a lot of bets going on, there always have been about students daring other female students to sleep with Professor Snape. But you weren't one of them; I got that much out of what Severus told me!" Dumbledore said, surveying me through his half-moon spectacles.

"No, sir!" I said, "I did it out of my own accord. The twist that this tale got was somehow unexpected since I have always used Anti-Conceivement Charms."

"I saw what happened to Ginny and I didn't want to end up, like that. Instead I'm going to end up worse…"

"You are not, Ms. Green!" Dumbledore assured me. "Professor Snape has informed me that the two of you will marry as soon as you have finished at Hogwarts and the child shall grow up with the children of pregnant professors as well as the child of Mrs. Ginny Malfoy and Mrs. Hermione Weasley."

"Further more… Professor Snape hasn't lost his job. You are in great danger by being pregnant with his child. More than you'll probably know. He's spying on Voldemort on my orders…"

I flinched as Dumbledore said You-Know-Who's name. But I had to get used to a fiancé that was so close to the Dark Side that I could very well lose him to it. It wasn't in my plan though.

"…Voldemort would probably want to get you on to his side too, if he knew. Or he'd kill you and your baby!"

"No!" I said. Instinctively I put my hands in front of my stomach. Stupid thing to do really, I'm not even showing yet. But Sevvy's reaction amazed me. He stood behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. He squeezed gently as to say, it's going to be alright. I don't plan to die yet!"

"Therefore you won't stay in your Common Room any more, but in the same room with Professor Snape! He's the best safeguard I can give you against evil attacks!"

"What!" Sevvy shouted.

He hadn't expected to share his living quarters with me so soon… Neither did I, but I didn't mind.

Dumbledore silenced him with a his hand.

"The House-Elves have already brought Ms. Green's stuff to your chambers Severus. She has her own bed, though if you wish to share the same bed, I won't stop you."

Sevvy was still moping and upset about his loss of privacy.

"Look upon it from the bright side, Severus. At least she can't get pregnant anymore, she already is…" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "You can teach her Occlumency…"

Dumbledore really was a very cool guy, even though he was so old. He was the coolest old guy she knew!


	8. Occlumency

**Chapter eight: Occlumency**

_February 26th_

Dumbledore told the rest of the school the next day that there was another pregnancy. He also said things about my altered accommodations. Draco looked bewildered. Ginny was so pleased now that her child would have someone to play with when it was born. Of course that was not so difficult as we still had McGonagall, Trelawney and Hermione besides me and Ginny. I just happened the only one that wasn't married.

But I knew everyone guessed that the baby was Sevvy's because I now slept in his Private Chambers. They didn't know why I had to sleep there. But so far this child has brought me nothing but good. At least it got me away from those nasty, giggly gossipers in my Gryffindor dorm. 

I wanted to use Sevvy's bed, but he wouldn't have it. He wanted to create some distance between us, so that he could think about all that was going on in his life. He had possible fathered two children, of which one was a certainty. He was living with his fiancée, a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake!

_March 30th _

I have had a month's worth of Occlumency lessons. It seems like I have a natural ability that helps me against mental attacks from outside. I train with Harry now. I even managed to get Sevvy away from his loathing of Harry. I make him calmer, more relaxed. He still doesn't let his guard down. But he can at least stand to be in the same room with Harry. Harry doesn't know that I'm pregnant with Sevvy's lovechild. I don't know what Sevvy told him about why I was there too, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't suspect a thing.

But Harry does know that I'm pregnant off course.

Harry cornered me after our lesson with Sevvy.

"Are you pregnant by Snape?" he asked.

"No," I said.

Luckily Harry wasn't a Leglimens or he wouldn't have bought my white lie.

"Why are you staying at his quarters then?"

"Dumbledore thought it would be for the best, since he thinks You-Know-Who is after me!"

I probably shouldn't have said that, but it made sense to Harry.

"Then why aren't I there too?"

"You don't get along with Snape, Harry! And besides you are much stronger than I am! You can deal with these things yourself."

Harry's face lighted up at my words of praise.

"But if you want to join the ranks of expecting fathers… I think Luna will be able to help you!" I said with a smile. 

"I do not want to join their ranks, yet. Maybe later. Otherwise Luna and the possible child will be in grave danger. I'm not willing to risk that. I love her!"

"I know you do!"

And with that I turned around and walked back to the rooms I shared with Sevvy; my future home!

Sevvy did let me back in his bed again. I know when he sneaks out at night, getting some special gear and taking a Portkey out of the castle. He has to meet his other boss!


	9. Meeting the nanny!

**Chapter nine: Meeting the nanny!**

_April 7th_

Sevvy and I Portkeyed to Diagon Alley to buy some Maternity Clothes, you know the kind that grows with your body. It was really fun. I didn't even know that they sold Hogwarts robes in that kind of material. But I think it's just a charm, placed upon the fabric.

We even started shopping for some baby shower presents for the four babies that would be born around June. We bought four of those Silencing thingy's. You know so the babies won't start screaming! At least I was able to get out of Hogwarts for a while. That's more than I could say of the others. 

My friends didn't know why Dumbledore wanted Sevvy to escort me to Diagon Alley. I guess Ginny would say that Dumbledore didn't want me to go around snooping in Diagon Alley. The real reason stayed hidden, they would find out soon enough when the baby was born.

Dumbledore must have sent Sevvy with me, because he was afraid I would get kidnapped, and didn't know where I had to look for the stuff I needed. As if Sevvy knew, he had to ask Ginny's mother first!

_May 12th_

Dumbledore told each expecting mother _and_ father that he had hired a nanny for the babies for the coming years. Her name is Daisy Stacey. He introduced her to everybody at dinner… after dinner she went to every expecting couple or single mum-to-be. So that meant that she visited me also. She wrote down my due date, October 20th, and on her question where the baby's father was I didn't answer.   

It was not for her to know who the father was, not yet anyway. That would happen soon enough as it was. Not that I was ashamed of Sevvy, but if I had to study Occlumency along with Harry because of my pregnancy… For all I knew she could be a spy for You-Know-Who! Come to think of it, I don't like her all that much, but as long as Dumbledore would trust her with his own child… than that was good enough for Sevvy and me.

But it was certainly getting busier. The Hospital Wing had already four places reserved for the four pregnant women in their last month. My baby wasn't due until October_. _Madam Pomfrey had me help in the Hospital Wing very often. I seemed that she wanted my help when the babies would finally arrive. I told her that I would do what I could, but

I was shocked to see my own name on one of the reserved beds.

"We have to be prepared for everything, Ms. Green!" she said. Normally she would tell me how irresponsible I had been and all. Now she didn't. I suppose that Dumbledore had talked to her. Dumbledore was a very clever man; just as clever as my Sevvy.

And true some babies come early, but they don't come as early as May when you're due in October!


	10. Babies!

**Chapter 10: Babies**

_June 25th_

Finally June has arrived. And it's almost also. I had my OWLs. I must say that I find them not that difficult at all. Since I live Sevvy and he has granted me access to his own library… I never knew he had so many books, let alone about subjects that weren't his own… This would probably give me an E in at least 5 subjects.

It wasn't until I saw Trelawney stumbling along that I knew what day it was though. It was the due date of her, Hermione, Ginny and McGonagall!

"Wait, Professor! I'll help you!" I said to her.

"Thank you, Ms. Green! My son won't be born until five hours have past, but I guess the Hospital Wing is a good place to be… although there is very little clairvoyant aura around that place!"

So I helped her to the Hospital Wing. When we got there, Ginny had already given birth to a little baby boy with blond hair and brown eyes. They had named him Troy Lucius Arthur Malfoy

Madam Pomfrey quickly settled Trelawney in a bed of her own… when the next patient arrived. Hermione, ready to deliver her baby! When I looked at the baby, I saw the terror on the couple's face, and on that of the Malfoy's. And I guess on mine. Their baby gir was Sevvy's. Hermione named her Athena Molly Weasley.

I had to tell Sevvy that he had indeed fathered Hermione's child. It was not something I looked forward too.

I walked into our quarters, and saw Sevvy sitting at his desk grading the exams of the lower years.

"Severus?"

"What's going on?" He had recognised the tone of my voice.

"It's the due date of the pregnant women. McGonagall hasn't checked into the Hospital Wing yet, Trelawney will give birth in about five hours to a baby boy. But the Malfoy's and the Weasley's have already come in and are now with child!" I spoke like this, because then he'd understand that this was important.

"So…" he said looking at me, "and what is the verdict?"

"Draco and Ginny got a little boy with blonde hair and brown eyes named Troy…"

"I meant Granger…"

"She gave birth to a baby girl, named Athena. Athena is yours!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled. It looked as if his whole world was collapsing. What had he done to deserve this? Where had he failed?

I walked to him, and let him cry at my shoulder. He hugged me really tightly. It was almost as if we were the only two persons alive and were one in grief and comfort.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

McGonagall's baby arrived a bit earlier than Trelawney. It turned out to be a girl with auburn coloured hair named Amelia Leonie Dumbledore.

McGonagall was the only was that was a second time mum. She had given birth to a baby girl before. The baby was from her first husband. Her first husband had died at the hands of the Death Eaters. But her eldest daughter, Miranda McGonagall, was about fifty now, married and with children, and grandchildren of her own.

As Trelawney predicted her son, Aurelius Flitwick, was born about five hours later. Professor Flitwick squealed in delight. He had never expected to become a dad again, after so many years. He had lost his first wife when he was fairly young. She had died giving birth to their baby boy. But he always kept seeing the bright sight of life, especially since his eldest son had married Miranda McGonagall… Flitwick never expected his son to have flaming red hair.

It was the Weasley curse… although Troy had somehow escaped it.


End file.
